La Grande Traversée
by Adlyne
Summary: Il était une fois un petit roi qui voulait conquérir le monde. Désespéré et vieux, il décida d'aller voler Dieu. Mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu. En fait, ça n'est même pas son histoire. S'en est une qui aurait pu, mais qui n'a pas été. Maladroite et survolée, l'histoire que l'on vous a un jour conté était bien plus. La voici. (Réécriture de GT...plus ou moins)
1. Chapitre 1

**S** alutation lecteur de la dernière heure.

Avant de partir à l'aventure, l'autrice que je suis ressens le besoin d'apporter une petite précision. Je me suis beaucoup posée la question quant à savoir à quel fandom cette histoire appartient, la séparation de DB, DBZ et DBGT me posant problème. En effet, c'est un mélange des trois animés et des mangas, un gros schmilblick en somme qui comprendra et exclura des éléments de l'univers pour reconstruire plus attentivement une histoire malheureusement négligée par Toriyama. Par soucis de visibilité et parce que l'histoire reprendra des éléments autant des mangas, des séries et des films, même de DB Super. Je considère plus logique de placer ça là dans ce petit coin de fandom plutôt qu'un autre. Et dans tout les cas, c'est du Dragon Ball.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

La Terre était en paix.

Enfin si l'on excluait les conquêtes de territoires, de revendication de liberté, d'imposition d'idéologie ou simple envie de chaos. Mais elle ne souffrait plus de tremblement et d'indigestion : entre tyrans, armée fasciste, conquérants de l'univers, machines cybernétique diaboliques et boule de gomme lunatique. La vie a reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était, que rien de bien grave ne c'était passé. Après tout des planètes explosent tout les jours !

Certains remercieraient Dieu de les avoir ramené à la vie, d'autre se mordraient les doigts d'avoir manqué le paradis de si près, mais de toute manière ils ne le peuvent pas puisqu'ils sont amnésiques.

Et Dieu.

Et bien il les aurait entendu, mais pas écouté. Encore fébrile d'une victoire contre les forces du mal et trop occupé à faire la fête avec ses amis, pourtant responsables d'à peu près soixante-dix pour cent des catastrophes planétaires, dont cinquante pour cent dû à un seul homme. Mais ce récit n'est pas là pour cataloguer en chiffre la responsabilité d'un homme irresponsable. Non. Il est là pour emmener quiconque le lira à l'aventure.

Et tout commence sur une île par delà les nuages, suspendue dans le ciel par un bâton magique relié à une tour elle-même reliée à la Terre. La hauteur ne dérange pas ses habitants, pas plus qu'elle ne dérange les visiteurs réguliers. L'air autrefois raréfié était aujourd'hui aussi dense qu'en bas, maintenu par la volonté de Dieu. Dende, pour les intimes.

Il avait apprit avec le temps comment observer les mortels et les écouter sans avoir mal au crâne. Cela lui avait prit bien des années. Sans l'aide de Mister Popo, ami et conseiller, il serait devenu fou. Sans ses enseignements, sa patience et sa bonté, l'esprit du namek (car oui, ce n'était pas un humain,spoiler !) n'aurait jamais pu être aussi clair et limpide que le ciel. Avec force et persévérance, il avait apprit à contrôler les millions de voix qui le suppliaient chaque jour.

A mesure qu'il pouvait entendre un peu plus fort les souhaits pleins d'espoir, il avait put occulter le chaos, sans pour autant l'ignorer.

Son rôle en tant que dieu était bien sûr de les écouter, mais aussi de relayer les informations à une instance plus haut, celle du Roi Enma, la voix qui décidait de votre affectation au Paradis ou en Enfer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la vie d'un dieu était aussi éreintante et si vive, contrairement à la lenteur de la vie quotidienne sur Namek.

 ** _BRAOUM !_**

Le service à thé trembla sur son plateau. Dende maintint son équilibre une tasse dans les mains, habitué aux soubresauts soudains de sa demeure lorsque des invités utilisaient une pièce particulière de ce lieu sacré et divin que peu de pieds mortels ont foulé, que la force et la pureté de l'âme ne...

 ** _BROUM-BANG-BANG-CRAC !_**

Un silence.

 _CR-CR **CRCR**_ ** _-BRAOUM !_**

Il lui importait peu que le sanctuaire soit détruit de l'intérieur, demain tout serait remis à neuf. Il reprit donc sa lecture de _Jardin des mondes_. Tout autour de lui, un cercle de fleur s'épanouissait. C'était bien le seul endroit au monde ou se rencontrait perce-neige et oiseau de paradis. Seulement, la taille parfaite et l'uniformité des parterres ne lui plaisait plus, il s'était lui-même avoué que cela manquait de véritable naturel. Alors d'ici quelques jours, il replanterait ses fleurs dans leur milieu respectif, pour laisser pousser de façon chaotique coquelicots, pâquerettes et pissenlits.

 _PFIOU-_ _PFIOU..._ ** _PFIOUPFIOUPFIOUPFIOUCHLAK !_**

Ah !Que ne donnerait-il pas cependant pour un peu de silence, même en se bouchant les oreilles, son corps était parcouru des plus basses fréquences. Seule l'irrégularité de cette symphonie chaotique l'empêchait de devenir complètement fou.

Ses antennes frémirent à l'approche d'une présence nouvelle. Il posa donc sa tasse et se dirigea à pas pressant vers l'entrée de sa demeure. C'est alors que deux humains surgirent du dessous en dansant sur l'air, un vieil ami et sa fille.

« Gohan, je suis content de te voir. Pan, tu as grandi à ce que je vois, tu me dépasses. » dit-il en les accueillant à bras ouvert.

La jeune fille resserra son bandana orange criard et le salua avec autant d'assurance que s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu, après tout il n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle tomba à la renverse lorsque survint une secousse. Si l'étonnement se lut sur son visage, elle fit rapidement une moue agacée. Gohan quant à lui fut gêné :

« Mon père est encore en plein entraînement avec Uub. Affirma-t-il.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à sortir. Mais venez donc, nous pouvons les attendre dans les jardins. »

L'amitié fraternelle qui liait les deux camarades ne tarissait pas. Sans la générosité et la gentillesse du terrien, jamais Dende n'aurait pu se remettre de la mort de son frère, Cargot. Depuis, il n'avait cessé de prendre exemple sur lui, d'être studieux et courageux. S'il y avait bien un homme qui méritait une place à ses côtés dans ce monde divin, c'était lui. Gohan était la vertu incarnée. Lorsque l'ancien maître des lieux s'exprimait à son propos, il ne tarissait jamais d'éloge et parlait toujours avec nostalgie de son élève. Et lorsqu'il soulignait à quel point il avait été un pleurnichard dans sa jeunesse, cela ne faisait que renforcer les convictions de Dende sur le besoin d'évolution chez les êtres doués de sentience.

Cela dit, il se posait encore des questions sur la jeune Pan. Entrée dans un âge difficile pour les humains, elle se montrait capricieuse et parfois, se sentait inutilement méprisée dû à son âge. Il était facile d'en conclure qu'elle ne tenait rien de son père et que son impétuosité, en plus de son apparence, venait de sa mère. Mais lorsque l'on faisait attention, lorsque l'on avait apprit à connaître la jeune fille, alors c'était une saiyanne que l'on voyait, constamment à la recherche d'épreuve et de moyen de se surpasser, et ce dans un bon nombre de domaine.

Mister Popo se chargea du service alors même que le sol trembla, comme si une taupe creusait son chemin.

« Depuis combien de temps il sont là 'dans ? demanda Pan sur un ton volontairement négligé.

\- Un peu plus de deux jours il me semble. Merci Popo. Il est rare de te voir ici, c'est ton grand-père qui te manque ?

\- Papa m'a proposé de venir. J'ai suivi. Et j'avais envie de sortir un peu.

\- Je me disais que ça pourrait te faire plaisir, répondit l'intéressé, depuis le début des vacances tu tournes en rond à la maison. Et comme Goten t'as interdit d'approcher du parc...

\- Ça va ! Pas besoin de me le rappeler. »

Elle se leva brusquement de son coussin et parti faire un tour. Dende ne put que demander à satisfaire sa curiosité. Gohan soupira et se recala sur son propre coussin, à l'indienne.

« Elle a voulu participer à la réintroduction d'animaux dans la réserve de Paozu. Goten est le seul à connaître la région comme sa poche, il connaît tout les territoires. Pan à voulu l'imiter. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas su gérer les espaces... ni les espèces. Je te laisse imaginer la réaction des dragons en découvrant des ours qui s'installaient chez eux, ou encore des ptérodactyles incapables de prendre leur envol au milieu de la forêt avec leur nid à la merci des babouins.

\- Cela partait d'une bonne attention. Dit Dende.

\- Mais si elle avait écouté au lieu de faire sa tête de mule, soupira Gohan, Goten n'aurait pas à réapprendre aux animaux à tolérer sa présence et à redélimiter leurs territoires respectifs. »

Il soupira de nouveau et bu une longue gorgée de son thé, beaucoup plus parfumé que ceux produit par les humains. Peut-être en rapporterait-il à sa mère.

« Et puis...c'est devenu difficile avec ses grands-pères...Entre Satan qui est dans l'optique de faire d'elle la nouvelle idole du monde et Papa aux abonnées absents. Elle est parfois...ingérable. Et puis avec Uub, c'est toujours la même chose... »

Le temps passa, il évoquèrent le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Pan eut le temps de faire au moins vingt fois le tour du sanctuaire et de se faire entraîner (ou plutôt enquiquiner selon elle) par Mister Popo.

Une bourrasque d'énergie souffla au même titre qu'un courant d'air chaud qui s'échappa de la salle spéciale dont les immenses et lourdes portes venaient d'être ouvertes. Bras dessus, bras dessous, maître et élève se tenait mutuellement afin de ne pas tomber. Mais quand l'un vit ses jambes défaillir l'autre suivit irrémédiablement ! Dende accouru aussitôt leur apporter les premiers soins : ressouder des os, réparer des organes, cicatriser la peau et enfin, donner un peu de son énergie pour les remettre sur pied. Il eut un léger tournis, mais rien de bien méchant.

« Merci Dende, fit Gokû tout penaud. Je suis désolé, il nous restait des senzus, mais j'arrivais pas à défaire le nœud du sac. »

Il lui répondit que se n'était rien et répara plutôt leurs haillons. En un claquement de doigt, Gokû retrouva un dogi entier et Uub vit avec fascination le sien se recoudre petit à petit. Il se sentait gêné d'avoir pu déranger et abuser de la patience légendaire de Dende, jamais il ne pourrait se faire à la gentillesse de Dieu lui-même. Il faut dire que ses croyances avait été bien malmené ses dernières années. Il était rare d'associer la supériorité divine à la vie extra-terrestre, même avec un tel mentor que Gokû.

La pauvreté et l'isolement de son village avait faillit causer sa perte, mais sans la gentillesse et la volonté de cet homme, celui-ci serait tombé en ruine il y a bien des années. En mêlant entraînement, un peu d'éducation et d'aide manuelle, le village s'était soudainement mis à prospérer. Les champs s'étendaient dans des recoins escarpés aujourd'hui aménagés, une route s'était ouverte vers la ville la plus proche et désormais eaux, nourritures et médicaments ne manquaient plus, pas plus que le travail et l'argent. Certes, ils n'étaient pas riches, mais le moindre pécule n'était plus à vénérer et à garder jalousement.

Et que dire de son potentiel à lui ! Uub ne croyait pas réellement être la réincarnation d'un terrible guerrier. Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme. Cependant, il était prêt à croire tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que cela sortait de la bouche de son mentor qu'il idolâtrait et remerciait chaque jour depuis le tout début de leur aventure.

Tout deux étaient satisfait de ses progrès, il semblait avoir atteint sa limite. Uub en était convaincu, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gokû qui devenait toujours et encore plus fort. C'était génétique, mais il n'y croyait pas. Uub pourrait encore s'améliorer, aussi bien dans sa force que dans ses techniques, le second étant beaucoup plus certain. Le garçon avait atteint la limite qu'un homme pouvait achever. Il avait de loin dépassé les terriens les plus forts de son époque.

« Il est temps que je rentre chez moi, dit Gokû alors qu'il dévorait un volaille préparée à son attention. Sans offense Popo, mais les dons culinaires de Chichi me manquent.

\- Tu penses bien qu'elle ne va pas te servir sa spécialité, répondit Gohan, au meilleur un poisson à condition que tu ailles le chercher et le griller toi-même. »

Son père sourit.

Si un inconnu se sent outré par l'importance accordé la nourriture au-delà des liens familiaux, alors celui-ci ferait mieux de se taire. Car s'il y avait bien quelque chose d'évident chez la famille Son, malgré les longs moments d'absences et les situations cocasses, c'était le respect mutuel et l'amitié profonde entre ce père et la matriarche de la famille. Un fait que tous avaient mis bien du temps à comprendre. Ce que Pan ne comprenait pas, bercée par l'archétype des amoureux qu'étaient ses parents, mais aussi les amis de la famille.

Elle pensait que son regard furieux et consternée parlait pour elle. Mais aucun ne la comprenait, pas plus qu'elle ne cherchait à comprendre.

« Pan ! S'exclama Gokû. Que dirais-tu d'un petit combat ? Tu as du faire des progrès depuis la dernière fois. Ça fait combien de temps ? Deux semaines ?

\- Un mois... Répondit-elle.

\- Trois semaines. Rétorqua Gohan. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée... ?

\- Juste un petit échauffement. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous surprendre. Je sais ! Et si tu affrontais Uub ? »

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps de protester, surprit le nez dans son bol. Son mentor semblait très excité par cette idée, contrairement à Gohan qui usa de toutes les excuses pour le convaincre que non, tout en essayant d'être subtile sur le pourquoi. Quant à Pan, elle répondit en faisant claquer sa tasse contre le plateau.

« J'ai pas envie ! »

Puis elle se leva à nouveau, s'envola dans les airs et disparu aussitôt à l'horizon, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une bourrasque de frustration. Les plantations n'y résistèrent pas au grand désarroi de Dende et de Gohan. Gokû, innocent et complètement ignorant, ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Uub quant à lui, décida qu'il était temps de partir, visiblement de trop.

« Merci beaucoup pour l'accueil, j'espère qu'on ne vous a pas causé trop d'ennui.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Dende. Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici. Mais prend du repos, ce n'est pas bon pour un humain de s'entraîner constamment. Et puis de toute façon, la salle spéciale aura besoin de pas mal de temps pour se régénérer complètement.

\- Désolé, fit-il véritablement honteux.

\- Ne le soit pas. C'est le but de cette salle. Elle a été conçu spécialement pour les envolées énergiques et pour résister à des individus aussi puissant que vous. Si un jour un monstre apparaît, il sera toujours possible de l'isoler ici avant qu'il fasse trop de dégât à la Terre... Du moins temporairement. Avant que tu ne partes pourrais-tu...mince, où est Mister Popo ? Il y a une plante qui ne pousse que dans ta région que j'aimerai bien étudier, si tu trouves des pousses ou des graines...

\- J'en amènerai la prochaine fois. Promis. J'ai du mal à imaginer quelque chose de plus fort que Gokû.

\- Nous sommes les mieux placés pour savoir que rien n'est impossible. Regarde-nous. Nous sommes tout deux nés dans un petit village, en quasi-autarcie, jusqu'à ce que l'incroyable survienne.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais expliqué ce qui s'était passé avant que vous ne deveniez...enfin voilà. »

Il désigna le domaine tout entier. Gohan jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, qui le rassura par un doux lien télépathique. Tout cela était bien loin aujourd'hui. L'avarice, les massacres, la mort, la destruction, Freezer. Tout cela appartenait au passé. Il ne faisait même plus de cauchemar impliquant un Végéta sanguinolent ordonnant de lui donner l'immortalité.

« C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai une autre fois, pour le moment rentre chez toi et profite de ta famille. Tes frères et sœurs s'impatientent, surtout Maya.

\- Comment vous...ah mais oui, suis-je bête. »

Cela les fit rire tout les trois.

Plus ils attendirent, plus l'absence de Popo fut intrigante. Gohan soupira et parti donc chercher son père, sans aucun doute dans les cuisines sous la surveillance du gardien des lieux. Il ne serait pas étonné de les trouver en train de se chamailler pour un malheureux petit gâteau.

Cependant, il n'y avait personne. Les cuisines étaient vide et un plat menaçait de brûler.

C'est alors que tout devint noir.

o°o

Il était une fois un petit roi orgueilleux aux rêves impossibles. Cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait plus rien, plus d'argent, de fidèles, ni de palais, détruit par un gorille géant apparu un soir de pleine lune. Ne lui restait rien si ce n'est sa propre misère et l'espoir. Oui, il avait emmené au-delà des portes de l'enfer l'espoir, sa seule amie, sa seule compagnie.

« Eh Patron ! »

Car c'est elle qui nourrissait ses rêves et ses ambitions, c'est elle qui l'animait encore aujourd'hui. Lui, ce vieux roi ridé et rongé par l'arthrose. Épuisé par la vie, épuisé par les responsabilités d'une vie de misérable. Lui le sang noble. Lui qui avait tout donné aux autres sans jamais rien recevoir en retour.

« Patron, vous glissez.

\- Mais rattrape-le crétin ! »

\- Rien ! Tous des ingrats, des lâches ! Ils verront un jour. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Lorsque l'heure viendra, il reprendra la gloire qui lui était dû, la richesse et la reconnaissance éternelle !

« Oh merde ! La ventouse idiot ! La ventouse !

\- KAÏ ! Mon museau ! »

Après des années de recherches et de persévérances, la chance allait enfin tourner. Il allait enfin trouver les sept ! Il allait illuminer et humilier ses adversaires, quitte à les étouffer sous des dessous. Par centaine, par millier ! Il demanderai au dragon sacré sa revanche et ainsi exaucer le vœu ultime d'une vie.

Sur le peu de trace historique et des maigres archives qui avaient survécu à cette fameuse nuit infernale, il était remonté jusqu'aux origines de la création des dragon ball, ses boules de cristal capables de milles merveilles. Et quel ne fut pas sa stupéfaction quand tout menait à un seul endroit : le Paradis. Alors certes, l'idée de mourir rien que pour aller régler ses comptes avec le divin ne l'avait de prime abord pas enchanté, pas plus que de chercher _le_ nuage parmi des milliers avec un immense portail d'or. Non, il a du être plus subtile que cela. Il avait analysé, regroupé toutes les coupures de journaux possible qui mentionnaient une nuit soudaine, un gorille géant, un dragon et des étoiles filantes.

Ces premières expéditions l'avaient mené chez Capsule Corporation, mais avec un chien de garde comme époux, impossible de pénétrer le domaine de Bulma Brief. Il avait visité chaque endroit possible, suivit les boules lorsqu'elles volaient dans une direction pour se perdre sur le monde, en vain.

Aujourd'hui, le ciel était le dernier endroit où chercher, ce fameux paradis dont les légendes parlaient. Et quoi de mieux qu'un mécha pour y accéder sans avoir à mourir et se repentir.

Fini la misère, place à la revanche et...

 _ **BONK !** PSHIIIII...BIIIP...BIIIP...BIIIP !_

« Coupe le moteur ! On va se faire repérer !

\- MAIS ON NE PEUT PLUS PENSER TRANQUILLE ?!

\- Pardon Patron, désolé Patron. »

Pilaf, la tête à l'envers s'éjecta de sa machine et roula au sol, perdant munitions, papiers divers et chapeau en route. Ce dernier roula le long de la plate-forme avant de tomber dans le vide.

Derrière, ses deux acolytes de toujours se démenaient pour faire taire leurs moyens de transport en arrachant ici et là câbles et tuyaux déjà défectueux. Le silence fut accueilli dans un soulagement, ils purent ainsi profiter de la beauté et de la sérénité de l'endroit.

Ils avaient visiblement grimpé du côté d'une serre. Les insectes bourdonnaient, papillonnaient au milieu d'une dense végétation fleurit aux senteurs inégalables. Un lustre fait d'une boule de lumière, presque aussi rayonnant que le soleil, apportait la clarté sous l'ombre de l'immense coupole et des arbres qui entouraient l'endroit, tel un sanctuaire.

Mai et Shû, les acolytes, humèrent l'air à de multiples reprises, apaisés par sa pureté et sa richesse. Seul Pilaf préféra retourner dans son mécha et s'isoler, le nez déjà coulant et les yeux rougit.

« Bougez-vous bande d'incapable. Il est temps de fouiller l'endroit.

\- Mais Patron, fit Shû. Et si quelqu'un nous voit ? »

Il obtint en réponse un pseudo rire moqueur et une semi-disparition du mécha sous un camouflage optique, la lumière y déviait étrangement, comme si l'engin eut été fait non plus de métal mais de verre. Mai applaudit et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Grâce à mon génie, les dragon ball sont à notre portée ! Bien. Si j'en crois la cartographie de l'endroit et la position du soleil, on se trouve à peu près là. »

Pilaf pointa son doigt crochu sur une carte que lui seul pouvait voir. Le pauvre devenait sénile à force et en venait à se faire la conversation tout seul, oubliant rapidement le monde autour de lui.

« En se basant sur l'architecture visiblement de l'ère Gyz-mo, l'usure des pierres, que le bâtiment est construit par niveau décroissant selon les méthodes du néocalcitique...si j'ajoute trois plus...ensuite moins douze degrés. »

Plus il parlait dans son coin, plus il tournait sur lui même à mesure que ses calculs lui indiquaient ou aller. Mai et Shû se figèrent sur place lorsque leur patron se dirigea vers le vide avant de se détourner au dernier moment et d'être gêné par une colonne, comme un jouet obligé de faire du surplace.

« Et ! si on part du principe Bèftik, la salle aux trésor devrait être...

\- Là, fit soudainement Mai. Regardez, dans le puits ! »

Le roi se retourna si rapidement que son mécha eut le temps de tourner trois fois sur lui-même avant qu'il ne le dirige vers l'endroit indiqué.

Le puits, garni de mousse et habité par des coléoptères, n'était plus en service et le fond avait été condamné par des planches de bois. Devant son scepticisme, Mai illumina le puits de sa lampe torche et un éclat doré surgit.

Il y avait une petite pièce d'or.

« Imbécile, ce n'est qu'un puits à souhait...un puits à souhait. »

Pilaf descendit en trombe de son engin, se positionna face au puits (dont le bord le dépassait de quelques centimètres) l'étudia un temps, grommela dans ses trois poils de barbe et joignit ses mains, il resta ainsi les yeux clos, marmonnant pour lui-même. De sa poche, il sorti une vieille pièce qu'il jeta dans le puits.

« Patron...votre pièce là...c'était un écu, non ?

\- Et alors ?

\- ... Ben c'est historiquement vieux, les collectionneurs s'arrachent ce genre de chose.

\- Et alors ?

\- ...ben ça faut pas mal de zéni.

\- Et alors ?

\- Quand il dit que ça vaut pas mal de zéni, il veut dire UNE FORTUNE ! » S'énerva Mai.

Il lui fallu un temps pour traiter cette information. Sa réaction fut si soudainement brusque qu'aucun de ses acolytes n'eut le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe au fond du puits dans un fracas assourdissant. Un épais nuage de poussière remonta à la surface. Plus raisonnable, les deux descendirent en rappel. Et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia plus encore.

Des pots.

Il n'y avait que des pots dans cette cave dont les trois quart étaient rempli soit d'eau croupie, soit d'une drôle de liqueur comparable à de l'allume feu.

« Si vous vous en étiez tenu à mes instructions, on en serait pas là ! Fit Pilaf.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas sauté sans prévenir non plus ! » Répondit Mai.

Le canidé ne dit rien, de peur de recevoir des coups de bâton. A la place, il suivit le petit chemin de pièce d'or qu'il ramassait entre chaque pots. Bientôt, il se retrouva devant une énorme amphore frappée de glyphes et de sigles inconnus qu'il trouva de très mauvais goût. Scellé à la cire, il réussi à l'ouvrir grâce à son habilité au sabre, un don qu'il n'avait pas perdu avec le temps. Trop petit pour voir l'intérieur, il coucha lentement l'amphore au cas où ce serait encore de la liqueur, son poil n'aimait déjà pas la poussière, alors de l'alcool, non merci !

 _ **Cling** , cling, cling, cling._

Un son cristallin, une symphonie à leurs oreilles.

Une pluie de pièce d'or s'abattit, et lorsque l'une d'elle roula aux pieds de Pilaf, il se senti seigneur à nouveau. Ils exultèrent de joie devant autant de beauté : pièces, perles, joyaux, une amphore entière d'offrande plus séduisante que jamais. Et elle n'était pas la seule, dans une pièce adjacente, pleine de poussière et d'araignées tranquilles jusqu'à aujourd'hui, toutes les amphores portaient le même symbole, avaient la même taille et étaient scellé de la même manière. Pour la forme, ils en ouvrirent une deuxième alors que Mai essayait désespérément de leur rappeler leur mission première.

C'est là qu'ils la virent. D'une rondeur parfaite, d'un orange poussiéreux, elle roula lentement le long des dalles. Mai la prit dans ses mains la dépoussiéra et un coup de lampe torche suffit à les estomaquer pour de bon. La chance était avec eux.

« UNE BOULE DE CRISTAL ! » Cria Shû dans une série de jappement.

 _CLAC ! KAÏ !_

« Tu va nous faire repérer imbécile ! Gronda Pilaf.

\- Elle est bizarre, nota Mai en examinant la sphère. Elle a des étoiles noires.

\- Il y en a forcément d'autres, trouvez-les ! »

La pièce résonna alors de tintement et de crissement sur la pierre. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva alors. Avares et cupides, chacun ajoutait petit à petit or et bijoux de toutes sortes dans leurs poches. Des tribus, des offrandes sans aucun doute fait à ce dieu. Et plus le tapis de trésor s'épaissit, plus ils trouvèrent de boule de cristal.

Les Sept enfin réuni, c'est ému que Pilaf pleura, renifla une morve enfantine. Aucun trésor terrestre ou céleste de ce monde ne valait l'ultime vœu qui lui serait accordé. Enfin ! Après toutes ses années ! Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Patron ! »

Les Sept regroupées dans son manteau transformé en baluchon, il se précipita vers la sortie, tomba au moins deux fois en chemin, glissa le long de la corde avant de parvenir jusqu'à la surface dans le jardin idyllique.

« Je ne peux plus attendre ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Mais Patron, gémit Shû. On va se faire repérer si vous invoquez le dragon ici. Et les étoiles sont noires !

\- Ce ne sont pas les dragon ball habituelles, enchaîna Mai essoufflée par la montée, on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer avec ce dragon là. Et qui sait s'il s'agit vraiment d'un dragon !

\- Qu'importe ! Le jour de gloire est arrivé ! A moi la richesse et la vie éternelle !

\- Sérieusement ? Se plaignit Shû.

\- Quoi « sérieusement » ?

\- Après toutes ses années, de vie et d'expériences, de placement financier, de voyage à travers le monde entier, de misère et de débrouille, la première chose que vous allez demander alors que vous avez un diamant gros comme une pomme dans la poche, c'est la richesse ?

\- Ben c'est que...

\- Et la vie éternelle franchement, vous pouvez pas faire plus original ? Et plus pratique aussi ! J'ai pas envie de continuer à vieillir pour ne pas mourir comme un cabot heureux.

\- Et bien je n'aurai qu'à nous rendre notre jeunesse.

\- Mais et s'il n'accorde qu'un seul vœu ? Et s'il n'est pas aussi précis que l'autre ? Et si redevenions des bébés ?! Paniqua Mai.

\- Je crois avoir une meilleure idée, fit Pilaf, le sourire mauvais. Avec ce vœu, rien ne nous empêchera de trouver les autres dragon ball et ainsi multiplier nos souhaits ! »

Son rire machiavélique ne donnait plus autant de frisson d'effroi. Encore moins avec une toux grasse pour l'interrompre. Il avait bien l'intention d'effacer le passé. Avec minutie, ils placèrent chacune des sphères au centre de la serre, rangées dans un ordre croissant, la septième au centre, une lueur et un doux son émana de l'autel improvisé, chacune entrant en résonance avec les autres.

Sa bouche était étrangement sèche, l'excitation palpable dans l'air, presque solennel, pas un courant d'air, pas un bruit. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il les ouvrit face à lui, paume vers les sept. D'une voix enrouée et crissante il postillonna :

« D-dragon, je t'invoque ! Entends mon appel et 'xauce mon souhait ! »

La lueur se transforma en une lumière vive et aveuglante. Si puissante que le monde entier s'assombrit, le soleil ne pouvant rivaliser. Une nuit noire tomba et un orage de chaleur tonna et roula sous les nuages, sur la Terre. Des éclairs zébrèrent l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui se formait tout autour de l'île céleste.

Le dragon se faisait désirer, se dit Pilaf, il avait beau être complètement aveugle, il savait qu'il n'était pas encore apparu. Il prenait son temps.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Le trio sursauta et se retourna, le contraste était si fort qu'il ne virent qu'une silhouette lumineuse. Et puis quand leurs yeux s'habituèrent, quand les sept ronds encrés dans leurs iris se dispersèrent, ils reconnurent de suite la tignasse de l'homme qui les toisait.

« Je savais bien que j'avais senti la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Mai hurla de terreur, Shû glapit d'effroi et Pilaf pâlit à vu d'œil.

Lui ! Ce misérable ! La demi-portion plus petite que lui ! Le monstre ! Ce gorille géant sorti d'un film, détruisant son palais comme d'un château de sable. Pendant des années ses cauchemars avait été hanté par le grondement du monstre, de sa gueule hérissée de croc, de ses yeux rougeoyant dans la nuit. Et puis il y avait la pluie de culotte. Une vague entière tombant des cieux qui engloutissait le monde, là où il finissait étouffé sous la tonne de tissu avant de se réveiller brusquement, empêtré dans ses propres draps, parfois souillés de peur.

C'est alors qu'un vent violent s'engouffra dans la serre, un tourbillon chargé d'ozone. Un trait de lumière jaillit des sphères et brisa la coupole qui vola en éclat. Le trio fut généreusement protégé par Gokû qui dévia les débris grâce à ses réflexes.

Le rayon couru dans atmosphère, s'enfuit loin sous les nuages. Il se cachait, puis réapparaissait, toujours plus gros et plus vif. Il redescendit une nouvelle fois sous la couche nuageuse. Pendant de longues secondes, il ne réapparu point, ne laissant qu'une traînée derrière lui. La lumière s'enroulait tout autour du domaine comme une pelote, toujours plus longue, plus épaisse, plus lumineuse. Des plus proches se distinguaient des écailles.

Et puis, il surgit soudainement, frôlant le plateau au point d'arracher le dallage. Une gueule se forma, un grondement retentit. La lumière devient rougeoyante, brûlante. Une patte se posa brièvement sur le domaine, une patte géante et griffu qui mordait la pierre comme une motte de terre, sur un corps serpentant dans le ciel.

Une dernière plongée dans les abysses nuageuses et un dragon surgit des cieux, sa gueule immense à elle seule pouvait contenir la maison de Dieu. Rouge et or, tel étaient ses couleurs. Il ne différait pas tellement de Shenron, il était cependant plus corpulent, plus imposant, plus...puissant. Ses cornes formaient une couronne d'or, ses yeux luisaient non pas d'un rubis éclatant, mais d'un ivoire pur. Ses deux moustaches flottaient dans les airs, tâtant ici et là le domaine qui l'avait vu naître.

Un souffle chaud et âcre se dégagea de sa gueule. Sa mâchoire se mouva avec lenteur, sans que ses lèvres ne se touchent. Et un son tonitruant fit trembler le monde, une voix grave et profonde à la hauteur de sa prestance.

 ** _" Ô mortel qui m'a éveillé de mon sommeil,_**

 ** _Parle et j'exaucerais pour toi mille merveilles._**

 ** _Choisi les mots qui deviendront réalité,_**

 ** _Car unique est le vœu qui sera accordé. "_**

Si Pilaf n'avait pas porté de couche à son grand âge, il aurait souillé son pantalon. Gokû paru extrêmement impressionné par la puissance qui avait surgit et envahi tout l'espace, au point d'en oublier la présence du trio. Le petit roi se sentit alors outré par cette absence d'attention, ce misérable se souvenait-il seulement d'eux ? Il cria alors, un doigt accusateur levé :

« T-toi ! V-vermine ! Le s-singe ! A cause de toi, ma vie a été gâché ! Tu-tu... la fortune, la gloire...une ...une CULOTTE ! Tout ça pour une culotte ! Tu ferais moins le malin si tu-tu n'avais pas grandi et prit autant de...de muscles...ARGH ! Maudit sois-tu ! Si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé ! Ah ! Je souhaiterai tellement que tu redeviennes le gamin de l'époque ! Rien que dans l'idée de pouvoir te coller la fessée du siècle !

\- PATRON ! NON ! S'écrièrent Mai et Shû, trop tard.

 _- **Qu'il en soit ainsi. Que ton vœu soit exaucé !** »_

Et avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de l'énormité catastrophique de ses paroles, il fut éblouit par un éclair qui frappa Gokû de plein fouet.

L'agitation avait alerté les autres résidents du domaine qui se précipitèrent à la source des ennuis. C'est impuissant, que le Tout-Puissant dû assister à la métamorphose de Gokû.

Complètement aveugle, pour Pilaf ce fut la fin. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et il entendait les cris effrayés de ses camarades. En fait, il avait bêtement trébuché et s'était retrouvé la tête en bas après être rentré on ne sait comment dans son bolide. Et par un sursaut de circonstance à la hauteur du destin et d'une volonté quasi divine, le trio infernal bascula dans le vide. Ainsi on n'entendrait plus jamais parler d'eux.

Son œuvre accompli, le dragon gratifia les mortels d'un adieu solennel, puis redevint lumière pour s'envoler plus haut que les cieux, emportant avec lui les ténèbres et les sept boules de cristal.

« Papa ?! S'exclama Gohan. Tout va bien ? »

Il était tout aussi estomaqué que les autres, passablement choqué de voir son propre père, haut comme trois pommes, le visage rond et regardant avec étonnement son environnement. Tombé au sol, le petit garçon chercha à se relever mais tomba aussitôt sur les fesses. Il se tâta le bas du dos avant de crier d'horreur.

« Ma queue ! Elleadisparuquelqu'unlàvucatastrophec'estpaspossibleelleestoumapetitequeue ! Elle va repousser.

\- Gokû ? Appela Dende.

\- Hein ? T'es qui toi ? Et j'suis où ? BUUULMAAA ? YAAAMCHAAA ?

\- Oh c'est pas vrai. » Soupira Mister Popo.


	2. Chapitre 2

S'il fallait qualifier la Capitale de l'Ouest en un seul mot, le terme _portative_ serait le plus approprié. Bien insuffisant cependant pour la décrire en son tout, car elle était bien plus que cela. Avec les années et les avancées technologiques, celle-ci avait paradoxalement perdue en densité. Aujourd'hui, vivre avec un brin de verdure était aussi essentiel que l'eau courante ou l'électricité, alors quand elle ne construisait pas des écosystèmes suspendus au-dessus des artères principales, elle s'étalait en banlieue immenses. Une idylle dont seule la distance entre votre maison et votre travail pouvait faire défaut. Un petit détail insignifiant face à l'attractivité et à la beauté de la capitale.

C'était surtout sans compter la présence du siège principal de la plus grande société au monde : Capsule Corporation. Une véritable industrie révolutionnaire sans qui rien n'aurait été possible à ce jour. Dans les livres d'Histoire on parlait désormais de révolution « capsulaire ». Le simple fait de pouvoir mettre dans une petite boite l'équivalent d'une vie entière relevait de la magie. Adieux parkings infinis ! Adieux encombrements trop lourds ! Adieu sédentarité ! Et bonjour au rêve et à la tranquillité !

Les habitudes cependant perduraient et seuls les plus téméraires osaient ranger leur maison dans leur poche pour partir ailleurs. Beaucoup de bâtiments encore, notamment les plus imposants, ne pouvaient pas être rangés dans une veste même si les limites de la technologie reculaient sans cesse. Paradoxalement c'était le cas de l'immeuble principal de la société et c'est ici que la scène commence.

Vous voyez cette jeune femme ? Bien sûr que non, nous sommes dans un roman, toujours est-il que nous allons devoir la suivre un peu pour pouvoir approcher notre cible.

Cette jeune femme marchait sur le trottoir, confiante, ravissante, intelligente. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, elle venait de décrocher un poste dans la plus grande entreprise au monde, son avenir était assuré. L'amie qui lui avait servit de piston l'attendit au pied du bâtiment, toutes deux jubilaient à l'idée de pouvoir travailler ensemble et de potentiellement accomplir un rêve digne de la plus grande littérature mièvre jamais écrite : rencontrer le grand PDG de l'entreprise.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui et toi lecteur tu te figures sans doute déjà son visage et sa carrure ! Elles aussi, à quelques détails près. Comme elles, nous visons le sommet de la pyramide. Comme elles nous souhaitons rencontrer Trunks Brief, petit fils du fondateur de l'entreprise. Mais rattrapons plutôt nos rêveuses.

Le bâtiment était une véritable fourmilière, toutes les classes se mélangeaient, du comptable à l'ouvrier en passant par la dame de la cafétéria. Sans l'aide de sa précieuse amie, Loli Sugar aurait pu passer des jours à chercher son bureau sans jamais le trouver. En gravissant les étages, elle ne put qu'admirer la vue de cette ville verte. Son amie la tira de sa contemplation pour la conduire vers un ascenseur légèrement à la dérobée. Seuls les personnes avec une accréditation pouvaient l'emprunter et heureusement pour Loli, sa chère amie en avait une. Plus elles grimpèrent, plus la vue devint spectaculaire.

C'est alors que des acteurs firent leur entrée et que le spectacle vint à elles. Tout d'abord, la future supérieure hiérarchique de Sugar : Madame Mallow. Une femme dont sa seule passion était l'optimisation de son temps de travail. Elle commença donc à débriefer sa brebis. Au fil des instructions, Loli voyait déjà les piles de dossier s'empiler. Les yeux remplis d'excitation et de défi de son amie renforcèrent sa détermination.

L'ascenseur se stoppa à un nouvel étage, à hauteur de l'héliport. Plus haut s'élevait la Tour, véritable centre névralgique de toute l'entreprise et également là où se trouvait le bureau du PDG. La rumeur courait qu'il n'y était jamais, une autre qu'il batifolerait avec un ami d'enfance et une dernière où il était le visage qui avait inspiré les dernières littératures pseudos pornographiques à la mode. Des trois, seulement deux étaient vraies.

Et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, c'est un véritable cortège qui fonça droit sur elles. Mallow se tint alors prête près du bouton de fermeture. Elle appuya dès que se distingua, de cette masse d'individu en costume croulant sous les documents, une chevelure claire. L'homme à qui elle appartenait s'extirpa de la foule pour se glisser avec élégance entre les deux portes qui se fermèrent d'un coup sec. L'ascenseur reprit sa montée.

« Monsieur le Président.

\- Mallow. »

Trunks Brief, lePDG de Capsule Corporation se tenait là, face à elles. Un concours improvisé de rougissement se fit entre Loli et son amie, qui lui avoua aussi discrètement que possible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais approché d'aussi près. L'une des deux glapis sous l'excitation, ce qu'heureusement il ne nota pas.

« Comment se porte Monsieur Sweets ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Son cas a été parfaitement géré : l'assurance l'a prit en charge, l'hôpital assure qu'il n'y a aucune séquelle physique dû à la dimension de la capsule. Aucun traumatisme psychologique non plus, il assure lui-même avoir trouvé l'expérience... mémorable. Une prime a tout de même été ajouté à son salaire pour ce mois. Répondit Mallow.

\- C'est le troisième à se faire capsuler cette semaine, fit-il remarquer. Il n'est pas question que nos employés travaillent sur des machines défectueuses, je veux une inspection complète, que le moindre outil même légèrement dévissé soit remit en état, voire remplacé si nécessaire. »

Loli se perdit dans sa contemplation, envoûtée par sa voix qu'elle trouvait divine. Et jamais elle ne se serait soupçonnée un faible pour les lunettes. De ce qu'elle savait des magazines peoples et de la famille Brief en général, cet homme avait hérité de la force de son père et de l'élégance de sa mère, en plus de leur intelligence combinée. Le produit parfait. Ne lui manquait plus qu'un caractère abominable en surface, un cœur d'artichaut en fond, une passion secrète difficile à vivre et voilà qu'elle pouvait écrire à son tour une œuvre dont elle avait déjà le titre : _Teintes de lilas._

Puis il parvint à ses oreilles des chuchotements :

« Écoute Marge, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois.

\- Tu sais que cela devient vexant à force.

\- La prochaine fois je...

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois Trunks. Tu auras d'ailleurs ma démission dès que j'aurai formée la prochaine brebis innocente à qui tu feras signer un contrat rocambolesque et pervers. »

 _Ding !_

Portée par sa dignité, Mallow dirigea ses brebis, telle une Astrée lassée de son Céladon. Nous pourrions continuer à les suivre et mesurer à quelle distance Loli perd le sourire en découvrant l'horreur du secrétariat, la longueur abominable du dit contrat et que dire des closes de non-divulgation : une dictature qui n'avait absolument rien de sensuelle, ni de sexuelle.

Mais rien ne valait de mieux que l'air las de Trunks.

Le pauvre était fort à plaindre, être à la tête de la plus puissante économie mondiale et être le « Célibataire n°1 de l'Ouest » à marier impérativement, ne lui laissait absolument aucun répit. Il en avait tout bonnement marre de ces bonnes femmes qui s'imaginaient diverses choses à son sujet, sous prétexte qu'il était beau, mais aussi qu'il avait des secrets.

Les choses étaient tellement plus simple à l'époque, quand il n'y avait que l'école et l'aventure. S'amuser à longueur de temps avec Goten, ami d'enfance avec qui il aimerait bien, une dernière fois devenir Gotenks.

La technique de la fusion, en assemblant deux êtres pour en créer un nouveau, avait au fil des années et des multiplications, eu quelques petits effets secondaires. La mémoire n'était aucunement altérée, mais l'un comme l'autre conservait des traces dans le comportement, dans les instincts, dans les envies et dans les habitudes. Lui qui détestait les animaux à une époque les supportait aujourd'hui et il était presque naturel pour lui de s'en accoutumer. De même pour le combat, on lui avait fait remarquer qu'il bougeait et frappait parfois comme un Son. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise un jour de connaître d'instinct le kamehameha sans jamais l'avoir pratiqué.

Il regrettait le temps des jeux innocents et des plaisirs futiles. Alors quand il n'en pouvait plus, il fuyait par la fenêtre. Tout simplement. Abandonnant à chaque fois Mallow au milieu d'un rapport. Mais ça ne faisait que retarder les soucis et il croulait sous les dossiers en retard.

Aussitôt qu'il entra dans son bureau, il sursauta à la vue de son père, juste-là, au balcon. Le Prince semblait irrité. L'étrange nouvelle qu'il lui apporta n'avait rien d'étonnant à ses yeux. C'était même grotesque. Dans un élan de témérité, il dit :

« Je comprendrai jamais ce que tu trouves de passionnant chez Gokû»

Il se mordit la joue de cette formulation malheureuse, mais continua tout de même malgré ce regard froncé qui l'écoutait.

« Bon ok, c'est un peu le seul gars avec une force qui rivalise à la tienne sur cette planète, mais...justement, il y en a d'autres non ? Je veux dire des planètes...et des gars...tu pourrais trouver mieux pour toi et plus...enfin...moins...niais ? Moins niais à combattre ? »

Ça commençait réellement à sonner bizarrement et il pouvait presque entendre sa mère pouffer de rire par autant d'éloquence. Il nota par ailleurs que son père avait abandonné son projet de moustache.

Mais, pourquoi perdait-il autant ses moyens devant lui ? C'était comme ça depuis quelques années maintenant, il n'était plus à l'aise. Son respect et son amour étaient toujours présent, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus qu'il assimilait étrangement à de la peur. Parfois une alarme sonnait dans son instinct et un frisson parcourait son échine, il ressentait la présence fantôme d'une queue saiyanne. L'avoir accentuait cet impression étrange.

C'était comme s'il n'était plus à sa place. Comme si son instinct le poussait à quitter le foyer familial. Ce qu'il avait fini par faire pour vivre dans une maison pas si loin pourtant, mais plus agréable, plus personnelle. Un petit bout de territoire qui lui appartenait vraiment.

Finalement il éluda lui-même sa non-question embarrassante et ouvrit un coffre caché derrière une peinture faite de rouge et de orange, vague représentation d'une forêt. Il aimait bien ce tableau.

Du coffre il sorti un écrin contenant l'une des sept rouge : celle à trois étoiles, un petit souvenir d'une réunion avec un chef d'État orgueilleux qui croyait pouvoir l'acheter avec un mythe et la main d'une femme.

« Les filles devraient aller les chercher, ça les occupera un petit moment. » suggéra-t-il.

Son père prit l'artefact et se dirigea vers le balcon. Celui-ci dit alors :

« Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi pourquoi Pan ne supporte pas l'élève de son grand-père ? Ou pourquoi Goten a choisi de prendre ses distances, comme tu as pris tes distances de la maison ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'hésiter et s'envola. Trunks réfléchit à ses paroles tout au long de la journée, mais fut incapable d'en comprendre le raisonnement. Et quand il demanda bêtement conseil à Mallow et sa brebis en sucre, cette dernière rougie violemment. Fervente lectrice, elle eut sans aucun doute la même idée que certains d'entre vous, petits coquins !

o°o

En cette fin d'après-midi une foule d'élève se précipita comme à son habitude hors des murs de l'école. Un bâtiment privé d'où sortait et entrait chaque année l'élite de la nation, rien à voir avec le lycée Orange à Satan City. Les deux établissements étaient cette année en compétition et bientôt se déroulerait un tournoi d'art martiaux. Orange avait déjà ses champions, dont la favorite Pan Son. De l'autre côté, à St West Turquoise les candidats ne manquaient pas, tous les prétendants avaient au moins participé à des compétitions officielles. Même celle dont on ne soupçonnait pas des capacités de grande combattante, Bra Brief.

La jeune fille avait une réputation aussi longue que le bras : détentrice du record du monde de nombre de partie d'échec simultanée, première étoile de l'école de danse, présidente du conseil des élèves, major de promotion, sans aucun doute reine du prochain bal de l'école et ainsi de suite, sans compter tout son héritage économique et biologique. C'était bien la seule personne qui pouvait tirer autant avantage de son hyperactivité.

Elle fut la dernière à sortir, en grande discussion avec un professeur curieux d'entendre ses théories sur la mystérieuse éclipse d'aujourd'hui. Tous cherchaient à profiter de sa notoriété. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne le faisait pas et elle portait une salopette tachée de terre, un t-shirt _Dogcopter_ et un bandeau criard.

Pan l'attendait patiemment à la sortie, l'air un peu boudeuse. Quand Bra réussi à s'extirper, elle la mit au courant de la situation.

« Ça explique la vague d'énergie que j'ai ressenti tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Et pourquoi ton grand-père semble si faible. C'est drôle, on était pas aussi...petite, au même âge.

\- Ouais, m'enfin va dire ça à ma grand-mère. Je l'entends déjà pleurer à mort. On doit les rejoindre chez toi. Une chasse aux boules de cristal, ça te tente ?

\- Attends, c'est pas justement le dragon qui l'a mis dans cet état ? C'est pas un peu risqué ?

\- Tu as une autre solution ?

\- Non.

\- Alors allons-y. »

Au détour d'une rue déserte, elles s'envolèrent. Petit à petit, l'envie de se mettre à l'épreuve vint. Débuta alors un jeu de vitesse et de maîtrise.

On leur avait interdit depuis l'enfance d'utiliser des kikohas sans confirmation d'un espace réellement dégagé, elles devaient donc se contenter de combats rapprochés. Sur ce terrain, Pan avait toujours l'avantage, sa maîtrise des arts martiaux était supérieure à celle de Bra, bien que celle-ci soit d'une puissance et d'une vitesse nettement au-delà de la sienne. L'une frappait avec justesse, l'autre avec force.

Les claquements de l'air ressemblaient aux oreilles des terriens ici-bas à des feux d'artifices lancés par des enfants. Ils entendaient un tonnerre inexplicable sans avoir à s'inquiéter. Après tout, la majorité des événements surprenant venait toujours de chez Capsule Corporation et paradoxalement, c'était à l'époque de Brief Senior que les bruits les plus inexplicables se produisaient.

Elles franchirent rapidement le mur du son. Pan se fit taclée dans les airs et propulsée vers le nord, aillant encaissée toute la vélocité de Bra qui chargea à nouveau pour venir faire pleuvoir des coups de poings et de pieds, brisant progressivement la garde de son amie. Ni une ni deux, Pan usa de sa vitesse pour se soustraire à son assaillante et la prendre à revers, la propulsant avec ses poings liés vers le sol, puis usa de nouveau d'une vitesse foudroyante pour la rattraper et cette fois-ci la propulser vers les cieux en usant de sa jambe comme d'un puissant levier, droit dans l'estomac.

Le déjeuner prêt à remonter, Bra se ressaisit rapidement afin de bloquer un premier poing qui visait sa clavicule, puis un second trop proche de sa jugulaire. Elle se déroba alors volontairement pour assener un crochet à Pan qui se recroquevilla sous la douleur.

Le jeu s'arrêta là.

A l'aide du détecteur, elle trouvèrent rapidement les trois premières des sept et se permirent un détour au Mont Paozu pour, grâce au décalage horaire, petit déjeuner avec Chichi Son, qui à force d'habitude et d'âge se contenta de ronchonner l'absence mystérieuse de son époux. Dans le doute, aucune des deux ne dirent mot.

Elles tinrent cependant Videl, la mère de Pan, au courant. Elle aurait été ravie de pouvoir participer à leur chasse si sa semaine n'avait été exténuante et qu'une urgence au commissariat ne la rappelait pas déjà au travail. Ce que sa belle-mère, paradoxalement, déplorait et félicitait en même temps.

Trouver la quatrième fut un peu plus compliqué. Celle-ci était tombée au fond de l'océan et probablement avalée par un poisson au vu de ses déplacements.

« Pas question, je vais abîmer mes cheveux, gémit Bra.

\- Abîmer ? S'étonna Pan. Bra...tu portes des perruques à longueur de temps !

\- C'est ce que je dis, j'ai pas envie de les abîmer.

\- Ben passe-moi ta perruque alors, j'y serai bien allée si je n'avais pas peur de me noyer, j'ai pas hérité des même poumons.

\- Tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour la mettre correctement sans en plus qu'elle se barre à chaque fois qu'on s'en colle une ?

\- Non et je m'en fiche. Et...Et on s'en fout c'est pas la question ! On est paumé au milieu du Septante ! Personne ici va t'voir. Et surtout pas les gens de ta classe. Au pire Dende. Et Dende s'en fout ! »

Caressant avec inquiétude son carré parfait, Bra continua d'hésiter. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille superficielle, mais elle avait parfois quelques difficultés à assumer toutes les facettes de sa vie, notamment son corps. La danse n'était qu'une excuse pour expliquer sa taille trop athlétique. Loin des standards actuels de beauté, demandant toujours plus de finesse, de formes pulpeuses et de visages sculptés à la perfection, jusqu'à l'angle parfait du sourcil formé avec le lobe des oreilles et les pommettes. Et ne parlez jamais de son front.

« Tu te magnes ou je te l'arrache ?

\- Ça va, c'est bon je le fais. T'es chiante. »

Légèrement tremblante, elle fit glisser la perruque hors de prix et la tandis soigneusement à Pan qui la prit sans ménagement. Elle passa ses mains sur ce crin bleu détestable, évaluant la prochaine date de coupe.

Puis elle ne fit pas les choses à moitié et se débarrassa de ses autres vêtements et prit le détecteur avant de plonger au cœur de l'océan.

Le grand bleu était silencieux, immense et infini. Petit à petit, elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs abyssales à tel point que les rayons du soleil atteignirent leur limite. Elle opta donc pour une boule de ki, qui attira bien nombre de petits poissons. Elle croisa au détour d'un fossé un petit groupe de méduse qui auraient fait fureur dans une rave partie. Ça et là, les créatures des profondeurs se cachaient à son approche, remuant le sable en une véritable couche poudreuse comparable à un nuage.

Le détecteur émit un bip qui se perdit sous les eaux. La boule de cristal n'était plus très loin. Il s'avéra qu'elle était accroché à un filet, lui même coincé sur la dent d'un requin... lui même coincé dans la gueule d'un monstre à l'œil globuleux qui ne s'intéressa guère à cette petite chose, semblable à ses sirènes qui venaient gratter son dos pour récupérer des crustacés. Une d'entre elle vint la saluer, sans aucune gêne apparente pour la nudité de l'autre. Dans un élan de gentillesse elle récupéra elle-même l'objet pour la lui donner et l'invita même à rester un peu. Ce que Bra refusa poliment avant de lui dire au revoir.

En remontant à la surface elle ne put qu'exalter de joie et raconter à vive allure l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre. Une véritable pipelette qui en avait oublié pourquoi elle avait refusé en premier lieu.

Trouver les deux dernières n'eut rien de bien palpitant : l'une perchée dans un nid et l'autre coincée dans la gouttière d'une vieille maison des îles de l'Est. En continuant leur route, elle firent ainsi le tour du monde en moins de vingt-quatre heure et arrivèrent à temps pour un nouveau petit déjeuner, cette fois-ci en ville.

Bulma, attablée en cuisine avec un journal et son café, les accueillit sans une seule fois prendre le temps de bousculer l'éléphant dans la pièce, éléphant qui les salua d'un petit « Ossu ! ».

« Dis Bulma, je peux le manger ? Fit la voix fluette du petit Gokû.

\- Manger qu...OH NON ! Remets-le immédiatement dans son vivarium !

\- Son viva-quoi ?

\- Là où tu l'as trouvé ! Et n'y touche plus, ça à beau être un crapaud il est dangereux ! »

Cette vision fut insupportable pour Pan. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Comment peut-il être aussi détendu ? Il avait perdu sa mémoire c'est vrai, mais tout de même ! C'était quoi cette manie à trouver la situation normale ? Pas même un regard blasé de la part de Bulma qui pourtant en avait connue de la connerie avec son grand-père. Et c'est elle qui manquait de maturité ? Le monde ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

Le seul qui semblait véritablement outré de cette transformation était Végéta qui ne chercha même pas à martyriser le pauvre petit garçon et l'ignorait simplement.

o°o

Les sept luisirent de concert, chantantes.

« Shenron, appela Bulma. Réveilles-toi et exauce notre souhait. »

Elles brillèrent de leur lumière si singulière, rivalisant sans aucun problème avec le jour. Le tonnerre roula sous les nuages et une flèche de lumière les transperça, s'enroula dans le ciel pour devenir un dragon, vert d'écaille.

 _Je suis le Dragon Sacré, vous avez droit à trois vœux. Choisissez bien._

« Je souhaite annuler le vœu qui a transformé Gokû en petit garçon. » Répondit-elle.

Le regard de la créature rougeoya de plus belle. Gokû était en pleine admiration devant ce monstre, se demandant alors quel goût il pouvait avoir et s'il accepterait de le laisser monter sur sa tête, dans cet ordre.

« Pourquoi c'est aussi long ? » Soupira Pan.

Pas d'éclair, pas de lumière mystique. Rien. Gokû ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

C'est alors que l'improbable se produisit. Le dragon, noble et puissant depuis les cieux, descendit un peu plus bas, l'herbe du jardin brossé par ses écailles. Il posa une patte à terre, y enfonçant ses griffes. Chacun avait au moins reculé d'un pas face à ce comportement inhabituel, sauf Gokû trop fasciné, à seulement quelques centimètres de la gueule du monstre. Son haleine souffla la crinière du petit singe qui rit de bon cœur en se frottant son nez chatouillé par ses longs barbillons qui le sondaient. Un grondement étrange, presque songeur s'échappa de la gueule du dragon. Puis il recula, se redressa pour retourner à sa place, au-dessus de tous.

 _Le sort qui repose sur ce garçon est au-delà de mes limites. Je ne peux rien pour vous._

Le silence qui s'abattit refléta bien la stupeur du groupe. C'était bien la première fois que le dragon refusait, ne pouvait exaucer un vœu.

« C'est pas possible, soupira de nouveau Pan.

\- Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. » Fit Bulma.

D'instinct, elle frappa l'arrière de la tête de Gokû.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Chouina-t-il.

\- T'as vraiment le don pour attirer les ennuis !

\- Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- C'est ta faute quand même !

\- T'es méchante !

\- Et toi un parfait idiot ! Comment va-t-on faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Chichi ne va pas être contente s'il rentre comme ça.

\- Peut-être en reformulant. » Proposa Gohan.

Une idée toute simple et si évidente qu'elle ne leur était pas immédiatement venue à l'esprit. Si on ne pouvait défaire directement un vœu, il ne leur restait plus qu'à prendre le problème sous un autre angle. Ils décidèrent alors d'utiliser plusieurs souhaits. Ce n'était pas une première, puisqu'ils avaient du faire de même pour ramener leur ami Krilin à la vie presque une trentaine d'année auparavant.

Le premier vœu formulé fut de rendre son âge à Goku.

Un éclair descendit alors des cieux et frappa de plein fouet le petit garçon. Surprit, il se débattit en grognant, soustrait à la gravité terrestre.

Il grandit, grandit, grandit. Puis, tomba au sol, redevenu l'homme qu'il était. Il observa ses mains, ses jambes, rassuré et étrangement impressionné par un tel changement corporel. Bulma précipita le second vœu avant qu'il n'ait la lubie parfaitement innocente de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Hormis le rougeoiement des yeux de la créature, il n'y eut pas de spectacle pyrotechnique. Mais Gokû se plaignit soudainement d'un mal de crâne digne des plus grandes gueules de bois. Ses souvenirs semblèrent intactes, Végéta en eut l'amer confirmation quand il dû lui couler le bec avant que celui-ci ne relate plus en détail le malheureux incident des vers géants(1), lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas plus gros que des puces dans la tête labyrinthique de Majin Buu.

Le garçon devenu homme remercia le dragon. Shenron devint lumière et dispersa dans son sillage les sept aux quatre coins du monde.

Lorsqu'on lui posa la question, il avoua avoir trouvé très amusant le fait de redevenir un gamin insouciant. Que même la simple pensée de leurs aventures passées lui conféraient un sentiment de nostalgie.

« J'ai presque envie de partir à l'aventure. Soupira-t-il.

\- Et bien ça tombe bien ! S'exclama Bulma d'un air beaucoup trop sérieux. Parce que figure-toi que ça va être ta punition pour avoir été aussi imprudent !

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- J'ai eu droit à une petite leçon d'histoire avec Piccolo. Ces dragon ball à étoiles noires n'auraient jamais du être actives, elles sont beaucoup trop puissantes pour être utilisées bêtement par des mortels. On a de la chance que les choses n'aient pas empiré avec tes bêtises.

\- Mais c'était pas ma faute ! C'est Pilaf qui...

\- Tatata !

-Mais je...

\- Tchip ! Je fini. Non seulement, elle n'auraient pas du être activables, mais en plus elles n'agissent pas comme les autres. Là où elles se dispersent, celles-ci en théorie auraient du revenir à leur créateur. Or, ça n'est pas ce qui c'est passé. »

De sa blouse, elle sorti le détecteur ou du moins une version légèrement modifiée et retravaillée pendant la nuit. Un ping glissa jusqu'à ces dites limites pour disparaître du champ de détection. Lorsque Bulma étendit le champ du radar, le point réapparu pour s'éloigner de ce qui était une représentation du système solaire.

Cependant, si l'engouement d'un long voyage à la découverte de l'inconnu gagnait ces deux amis de longue date et elle aussi, Pan du tout de même intervenir. Ils oubliaient apparemment un détail important.

Comment convaincre sa grand-mère qu'un voyage spatial d'une durée indéterminée était plus important que les devoirs familiaux ?

Et plus important encore, comment faire pour prendre part à l'aventure ?

* * *

(1) cf épisode 274


End file.
